dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Cougarfoot
"I was wrong about Poisonedsap. I was a fool to take her as my mate. Please, help me bring my sons to WindClan." — Cougarfoot to Bloodfur in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 31 Cougarfoot is a golden brown tom with a white muzzle, black ear tips and tail tip, amber eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Cougarpaw is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, Allegiance Update 2, and Allegiance Update 3 as an apprentice of ShadowClan, being mentored by Depthwater. Cougarfoot is listed under Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, Allegiance Update 7, Allegiance Update 8, and Final Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. - Deserve's Beginning Allegiances Cougarfoot is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. - Rainheart's Love Allegiances Cougarfoot is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. - Chapter 3 When the group returns wounded and Ashcloud asks if a fox has made a den in their territory, Cougarfoot demands "Where is it?" After Milkblaze explains how the fox killed Stormstar, Crowmask suggests they find it and avenge him. Cougarfoot yowls his agreement, and many others join in. When the cats gather for Stormstar's vigil, Rainheart and Poppywing sit behind Cougarfoot and Cliffshade. - Chapter 4 It's noted that Ashcloud and Greenpine's kits have been made apprentices, and Cougarfoot became mentor to Mottledpaw. - Chapter 5 Rainheart races into the camp carrying a mouse. He nearly crashes into Cougarfoot, who rears back just in time. He exclaims "Great StarClan, slow down!". Rainheart silently apologizes, unable to respond while holding the mouse. He disappears into the nursery Not long after, Cobratail tells Rainheart that Cougarfoot is leading a patrol to refresh the scent markers along the ThunderClan border, asking if he'd like to join them. Rainheart dips his head and says sure, padding over to join Cougarfoot. He's joined by Cliffshade, Greenpine, and Diamondrain. Cougarfoot gives Rainheart an irritated, but mildly amused look, and Rainheart ducks his head in embarrassment, apologizing for almost knocking him over earlier. He purrs in amusement that it's alright, then turns to the other members of the patrol, telling them to come on. In the forest, Cliffshade joins Cougarfoot at the head of the patrol. Cougarfoot suddenly stops and says "Wait", raising his tail to the others and studying their surroundings. Diamondrain asks what it is, but before Cougarfoot can respond, Cliffshade confirms the scent of fox. When Greenpine wonders if it could be the same fox that killed Stormstar, Cougarfoot grimly meows that it could be. He says that they'd better check it out, and tells every cat to stay close. He slowly heads onward, and Cliffshade and Greenpine fall in behind him. When Diamondrain hesitates, Rainheart steps to her side and quietly tells her not to worry, as there are five of them, and a fox would be mouse brained to attack them. She slowly nods and says that's true. She follows Greenpine, and Rainheart joins her. Rainheart notes that he and Diamondrain have to be the weakest cats on the patrol, but Cougarfoot, Cliffshade, and Greenpine are strong and skilled fighters. He feels ashamed to think that he's relying on them for protection. The forest is eerily quiet as they slowly head through the trees. Rainheart glances around him warily, half expecting a fox to leap out of the bushes at them. Suddenly, Cougarfoot stops in his track, and Cliffshade stops just before he bumps into him. Greenpine starts to ask what is is, and Cougarfoot hisses at her to be quiet. She falls silent, and the cats see that the fox has moved into the abandoned badger den. When Cliffshade asks if they should take a look, Cougarfoot shakes his head and says that they don't know if the fox is inside right now, and he's not too keen on meeting it. He turns to the others and tells them to come on, they'll return to camp and report it to Depthstar. Every cat should avoid this area until they figure out how to drive the fox away. Rainheart hesitates and looks back at the fox den before hurrying after the others. - Shadows of Blood Allegiances Cougarfoot is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of Shadowclan with an apprentice, Mottledpaw. Cougarfoot is listed under Allegiance Update 1 as a warrior of Shadowclan with an apprentice, Revengepaw. Cougarfoot is listed under Allegiance Update 2, Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, and Allegiance Update 6 as a warrior of Shadowclan. - Prologue While following Rainheart's scent in the forest, Bloomfire recalls that just yesterday, Cougarfoot's patrol found that a fox had moved into an old badger den by the border. After reporting it, Depthstar advised all cats to stay clear of the area until they decided how to tackle it. Bloomfire thinks Rainheart must have forgotten and dashes forward to find him. - Chapter 1 As Bloodkit and Swiftkit chase each other, Swiftkit dodges Cougarfoot, who grumbles at him in annoyance. Swiftkit apologizes to him over his shoulder. Bloodkit purrs in amusement as he follows his friend past Cougarfoot. - Chapter 4 When Cobratail wants to take a patrol to see if there's really ThunderClan scent on their side of the border, Cougarfoot says he'll go, and Cobratail nods, telling him to bring Mottledpaw with him. When Mottledpaw says he'll rip apart any ThunderClan warrior that dares set paw on their territory, Cougarfoot looks at him and growls at him to calm down. He says that there will be no "ripping apart" of any ThunderClan warrior until they are sure they've been crossing the border. Mottledpaw twitches his ear and says that their scent was on their side of the border, and that's enough proof to him. Cliffshade, Ashcloud, and Cougarfoot go as well, and Bloodkit watches as the patrol heads through the thorn tunnel. - Chapter 5 Blackstorm and Ashcloud interrupt Stonekit's ceremony by racing into the camp and revealing that Maplefur is dead. As Blackstorm says this, Cougarfoot pads into the camp, carrying Maplefur's body on his shoulders. He lowers the body to the ground, and Poisonedsap crouches by her mate's body. Depthstar pads over slowly and asks Cougarfoot what happened. He sits down and stares at Maplefur as he explains that they were patrolling by the ThunderClan border when they found him just a fox length into their territory. His body was cold, and there's ThunderClan scent all over him. Swiftpaw stiffens and breathes "What?". As Poisonedsap confronts Depthstar, Cougarfoot pads to her side and murmurs that Depthstar knows what he's doing. He promises her that Maplefur will be avenged. She glares at him for a moment, and Bloodkit wonders if she'll yell at him too. But her fur flattens and she says she supposes. She leans against him and thanks him for bringing Maplefur back to camp. Cougarfoot dips his head, and after a moment, Poisonedsap looks to Depthstar, asking if they can continue with Stonekit's ceremony. Before Depthstar can assign Revengepaw a mentor, Poisonedsap interrupts and has a request. She says she'd like Cougarfoot to mentor him. Beside her, Cougarfoot looks at her in surprise. Depthstar reminds her that Cougarfoot already has an apprentice. She snorts, pointing out that Mottledpaw is being assessed tomorrow. She casts Cougarfoot a warm look and comments that surely a strong, handsome warrior like Cougarfoot can handle two apprentices for one day. Cougarfoot twitches his tail and says he supposes he could. Depthstar agrees and makes Cougarfoot Revengepaw's mentor. Cougarfoot pads over to Revengepaw, who eagerly touches noses with him. Bloodkit looks at Poisonedsap, expecting to see her gaze on her son, but her eyes are all for his mentor. He thinks that surely she isn't thinking of taking another mate so soon after Maplefur's death. - Chapter 7 When Bloodpaw asks Swiftpaw what he did today, Revengepaw boasts that they did some awesome battle training, and proceeds to demonstrate a move that Cougarfoot showed him. Poisonedsap calls out to Revengepaw and Swiftpaw, and Bloodpaw turns to see she and Cougarfoot padding across the clearing to them. They stay shoulder to shoulder, pelts brushing. Bloodpaw is willing to bet every frog in the forest that they're mates now. He's still surprised at how quickly Poisonedsap moved on, noting that it seems like the moment Maplefur's body was found, she fell for Cougarfoot. But he supposes that she and Maplefur were never very close anyway, remembering how they'd argued. Bloodpaw can't imagine what any warrior would see in Poisonedsap. After telling Revengepaw she's proud of him, Poisonedsap casts Cougarfoot a warm look and adds that he's lucky to have Cougarfoot as a mentor. Cougarfoot dips his head, looking embarrassed as he says Revengepaw is a good apprentice. Poisonedsap rubs her head against Cougarfoot's, then leans on him as she speaks to her kits. When Bloodpaw asks if he can go to the gathering too, Poisonedsap glares at him, looking ready to snap a response. But before she can, Cougarfoot suggests he ask Depthstar. Bloodpaw nods, grateful to him for not giving him a negative response. When Bloodpaw returns to Swiftpaw and Revengepaw, Cougarfoot and Poisonedsap have left. - Chapter 9 Bloodpaw glances to the side of the clearing where Revengepaw and Swiftpaw are training with their mentors. Cougarfoot and Revengepaw tussle around the clearing like a whirlwind, swinging hard blows and snapping their jaws at each other. Though Timberstorm and Swiftpaw aren't engaged as roughly as Revengepaw and Cougarfoot, he notes that they train more fiercely than he ever has with Brownstripe. Cougarfoot addresses Brownstripe as he and Timberstorm pad over with their apprentices. He suggests the apprentices practice together, and they can see them demonstrate their skills without their help. Brownstripe agrees that it's a good idea. When Swiftpaw asks to take a break, Timberstorm reminds him that there are no breaks in battle. Cougarfoot says to let him, and Bloodpaw and Revengepaw can go first. As Bloodpaw and Revengepaw circle each other, the mentors move to the side of the clearing to watch. Cougarfoot tells them to begin, and they start battling each other. As Bloodpaw proves he's no match for Revengepaw, Cougarfoot suddenly yowls for them to stop. Revengepaw reluctantly pauses and glances at his mentor disgruntledly. Bloodpaw looks at Cougarfoot in relief, noting that he doesn't know how much more he could have taken. When he sees the bewildered look on Cougarfoot's face, his relief fades to alarm. Cougarfoot looks bewildered as he asks Bloodpaw what Brownstripe has taught him. Bloodpaw nervously says Brownstripe has shown him how to successfully leap at an opponent, kicking, and the front paw blow. He's nervous, wondering if he did something wrong. Cougarfoot and Timberstorm exchange a startled glance, and Brownstripe doesn't look at them. Cougarfoot asks Brownstripe to have a word with him, and he glances at him and nods. As Cougarfoot and Brownstripe leave the clearing, Bloodpaw thinks they're going to talk about how terrible he was. Bloodpaw miserably wonders what Brownstripe and Cougarfoot are saying about him. He looks toward the bushes at the side of the clearing and can hear them talking, but can't make out their words. He doesn't want to eevesdrop, but needs to know what they're saying. He pads over to the bushes and crouches, listening closely. Cougarfoot asks Brownstripe why he isn't training Bloodpaw properly and treating him like a kit. Brownstripe growls that he doesn't think it's a good idea to show battle moves to a cat who may use them against the clan one day. He remembers what Hawkfeather said. Cougarfoot lets out an irritated snort and says Bloodpaw will be slaughtered in the battle if he doesn't start training him properly. It's quiet for a moment before Brownstripe says that might not be a bad thing. Cougarfoot hisses at Brownstripe not to say that, and to start training him properly. Brownstripe mutters an agreement. The next day, Cougarfoot and Brownstripe sit at the side of the clearing, watching Bloodpaw and Revengepaw about to face off again. Cougarfoot tells them to begin. When Revengepaw rolls over and begins smothering Bloodpaw, Cougarfoot sounds alarmed and starts to tell Revengepaw to get off, but Bloodpaw bites into Revengepaw's shoulder, fending him off. Cougarfoot comments "well done", but Bloodpaw keeps his focus on Revengepaw. When Cougarfoot realizes they've started fighting with their claws unsheathed, he tells them to stop. Blinded by anger, Bloodpaw ignores him and lunges at Revengepaw. Brownstripe breaks them up, and Cougarfoot snarls at the apprentices that clan cats train with their claws sheathed, asking what they were thinking. He orders them to go to the medicine den. - Chapter 10 When Revengepaw is eagerly talking about avenging Maplefur and ripping ThunderClan cats to shreds, Cougarfoot is running close to him. He hisses at him to be quiet, as they're about to cross into ThunderClan territory. Revengepaw casts him a glare and says he's just excited. - Chapter 12 It's noted that a moon ago, Poisonedsap gave birth to Cougarfoot's kits: Spiderkit, Falconkit, and Amberkit. - Chapter 16 Poisonedsap pads out of the warriors den and purrs a greeting to Cougarfoot, who blinks warmly. She weaves around him for a moment, brushing her tail over his neck before continuing across the clearing to where Revengeheart and his friends sit. When Bloodfur returns to camp, Poisonedsap snarls "What do you mean, you don't want more kits?". Bloodfur looks across the clearing, startled to see Poisonedsap and Cougarfoot facing each other, tails lashing. Some cats watch with interest while others ignore, deciding to mind their own business and let the couple argue. Cougarfoot sharply reminds her that he never planned on being a father in the first place, but she wouldn't leave him alone about it. He says they have three fine kits now, and asks if that isn't enough. Poisonedsap's eyes flare with anger as she hisses that it's not, and a warrior's duty is to provide kits for the clan. Cougarfoot bristles and says he thinks there's a lot more to it than that, and adds that anyway, she just left the nursery. She asks why she wants back in so soon. Poisonedsap growls that they need to have another litter as soon as possible, as they're running out of time. Cougarfoot blinks and says he doesn't think she's that old. She lets out an annoyed hiss and spits that she wants more kits, and he'd better give them to her. Bloodfur notices Swiftstalker sitting near Revengeheart and Mottledface, looking nervous. He wonders what he's worried about, thinking that surely Poisonedsap wouldn't attack her mate. Cougarfoot lets out a frustrated snarl and says he'll think about it, shouldering past her and saying that until then, he's needed for a patrol. He pauses and flashes a glare at her, adding that's his duty to the clan, in case she's forgotten. Poisonedsap glares at him coldly before whipping around and disappearing into the warriors den. Some of the cats murmur to each other before continuing what they were doing. Bloodfur wonders what's ruffling her fur and why she's pressuring Cougarfoot to have more kits, as they just had three, and all she did was complain about them and make them fight. - Chapter 17 Cobratail is standing by the meeting rock with Crowmask, Tinypaw, and Cougarfoot. He asks Bloodfur and Cardinalpaw to join Crowmask's patrol. They join them, and while the apprentices talk, Crowmask and Cougarfoot exchange a look. Bloodfur thinks they don't want him on the patrol. Crowmask leads them out of camp. The patrol is noted to have been hunting all afternoon. After Cardinalpaw catches a plump frog, Cougarfoot steps to Bloodfur's side, and he glances at him uncertainly. Cougarfoot comments that he's trained Cardinalpaw well and nods approvingly. Bloodfur is startled by his comment, considering that since he's mates with the rudest she-cat in the forest, he thought Cougarfoot would be just as bitter. But he isn't so bad. He thanks Cougarfoot, then hesitates before congratulating him on Poisonedsap expecting more kits. Cougarfoot responds with "Mmm" and twitches an ear as he turns away. Bloodfur doesn't think he wanted more kits, and Poisonedsap must have talked him into it somehow. All three warriors freeze when Tinypaw lets out a horrified shriek up ahead. They race over and find the bodies of Brownstripe and Diamondrain. Cougarfoot runs to Tinypaw's side. Cougarfoot hangs back from the others and quietly says that they need to take their bodies back to camp. He hesitantly steps forward and gently nudges Tinypaw with his muzzle, telling her he'll take Brownstripe. He pulls him onto his shoulders, and he and Crowmask lead the way carrying the bodies. When they reach the camp, Cougarfoot carries Brownstripe's body to the center of the clearing. - Chapter 20 Bloodfur is surprised when Poisonedsap flirts with Deserve, as she's mates with Cougarfoot and is expecting his kits. - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Cougarfoot is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan with an apprentice, Revengepaw. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Cougarfoot is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. Quotes "It could be. We'd better check it out. Every cat, stay close." -Cougarfoot when the patrol picks up fox scene in "Rainheart's Love" chapter 5 - "No. We don't know if the fox is inside right now. And I'm not too keen on meeting it. Come on. We'll return to camp and report it to Depthstar. Every cat should avoid this area until we figure out how to drive the fox away." -Cougarfoot after his patrol finds the fox den in "Rainheart's Love" chapter 5 - "Calm down. There will be no 'ripping apart' of any ThunderClan warrior until we are sure that they have been crossing the border." -Cougarfoot to Mottledpaw in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 4 - "We were patrolling by the ThunderClan border, and... We found him, just a fox length into their territory. His body was cold. There's ThunderClan scent all over him." -Cougarfoot to the clan about finding Maplefur's body in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 5 - "Depthstar knows what he's doing. Maplefur will be avenged. I promise." -Cougarfoot to Poisonedsap in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 5 - "How about the apprentices practice together? We can see them demonstrate their skills without our help." -Cougarfoot to Brownstripe in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 9 - "Don't give me that excuse. Why aren't you training him properly? You're treating him like a kit!" -Cougarfoot to Brownstripe about Bloodpaw in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 9 - "Bloodpaw will be slaughtered in the battle if you don't start training him properly!" -Cougarfoot to Brownstripe in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 9 - "Clan cats train with their claws sheathed! What are you two thinking?" -Cougarfoot to Bloodpaw and Revengepaw in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 9 - "I never planned on being a father in the first place. But you wouldn't leave me alone about it. We have three fine kits now. Isn't that enough?" -Cougarfoot to Poisonedsap in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 16 - "I'll think about it, okay? Until then, I'm needed for a patrol. That's my duty to the clan, in case you've forgotten." -Cougarfoot to Poisonedsap in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 16 Character Development and Origins Cougarfoot was created as a part of Revengeheart and Swiftstalker's story when I was 12 or 13. After killing Maplefur, Poisonedsap takes Cougarfoot as a mate, however he was called Cougarfang or Cougarsnarl, and was a light brown tom with darker spots, a white muzzle, and amber eyes. Later, Cougarfoot was given more family members. Cliffshade became his brother, and Sparrowflight and Pinetail became his parents. He is first described as a light golden brown / tan tom with white muzzle, black ear tufts, ear tips, and tail tip. He had amber eyes. In the planning stages of Shadows of Blood, he is listed as the son of Sparrowflight and Pinetail, the brother of Cliffshade, mate of Poisonedsap, and father of Gingerkit and Duskkit. cougar.JPG tree1.JPG Tree3.JPG Revstory.JPG Gallery Tumblr opnhckfKQw1wprd47o1 1280.jpg|Cougarfoot's design Tumblr_op8y1loXTQ1vidmlvo1_1280.jpg|Cougarfoot and the clan accuse Bloodfur of murder Vic43.png|Brownstripe and Cougarfoot watch Revengepaw attack Bloodpaw Videos Category:Starclan cats Category:Shadowclan cats Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:StarClan cats Category:Toms Category:Deserve's Beginning characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Rainheart's Love Characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters